Remember Me
by kawaii-channi
Summary: Jean and Marco Fluff/Drama (JeanMarco Fanfiction)


Jean and Marco were sitting at a bonfire they had made, they were going on a mission tomorrow. Jean was shivering as he stared at the bonfire.

"Damn, it's cold out her tonight, not even the fire is heating me up." Jean said complaining.

"Oh, then here." Marco said talking off his jacket then putting it behind Jean on his shoulders then looking back at the fire.

Jean looked at his shoulders, flustered. "U-Uh.. thanks." Jean said then getting the jacket more on his shoulders so it wouldn't fall off.

"You're welcome." Marco said, moving closer to Jean.

—

It was night, the night before the wall was going to be sealed by Eren's titan. Jean couldn't sleep, he couldn't sleep cause of nightmares of being eaten. Jean was very scared of dying and being eaten slowly and painfully. He cringed to the blankets of his bed, looking over to Marco and seeing him sleep peacefully. Jean had sighed at the sight. 'How could he sleep? Knowing that he might be killed tomorrow?' He asked himself silently, now staring at Marco.

Jean then scooted a little over to Marco, taking a closer look at him sleeping. He blushed. _'How many freckles does he have exactly? Probably a lot.' _Jean thought. _Then started counting his freckles. '1, 2, 3, 4 — 34, 35, 36.'_ Jean then stopped. _Marco had 36 freckles on his face_. Jean then started scooting back, and then had the urge to watch Marco sleep, like a creeper he was.

He then scooted over to Marco, still in deep sleep, and then even closer. Marco then fluttered his eyes open, seeing Jean close to him, giving Jean a warm smile and sitting up.

"What are you doing up? We have a lot of work to do tomorrow you know." Marco said looking at Jean across of him. He sat with his legs crossed.

Jean looked at Marco for a few seconds and then responded. "Well I can't sleep for reasons.." Jean said. "To be honest, I am afraid of the thought of dying." Jean said looking down.

Marco nodded to confirm. "I know you are, I've always known, I can see it in the look of you face." Marco said smiling a little.

"I-Is it that noticeable?" Jean asked as he put his hands to his face.

Marco nodded slightly. "But that's normal, I am afraid of dying as well.." Marco's words drifted off as he said that. Marco then smiled and softly removed one hand from Jean's face. "Don't be afraid, I will protect you, Jean." He said as he smiled warmly at him.

Jean blushed slightly and then looked away quickly. "You don't need to do that, I will be fine, but I am just afraid of the fact that there is a chance I might-"

"-You won't." Marco said interrupting Jean, not wanting him to finish his sentence.

Jean looked over to him and slightly nodded. "Fine." He said, looking at him, blushing less but it was still there.

Marco giggled at the sight and put his hand over his mouth, trying not to wake up anyone else. "You're so cute when you are embarrassed and blushing." He said giggling more as Jean stared at him.

"W-Wha?!" Jean said quietly and then looking away again, gripping onto his pants, then slowly leaning in towards Marco, to where both of their noses were touching lightly. Jean then leaned in more, kissing Marco lightly on the lips.

Marco kissed Jean back, blushing unexpectedly that Jean would do that. He stayed in the kiss until Jean broke it.

Jean looked at Marco's eyes up close, and then looked back and slightly smiling. "Goodnight, Marco." Jean said as scooted back over to his own bed.

"Hey, why don't you sleep close to me tonight?" Marco said patting a spot right next to him.

Jean blushed once more and then nodded, scooting back over to Marco, and then slowly laying down next to him.

"Goodnight." Marco said as he kissed Jean's cheek.

Jean smiled. "Goodnight."

"_Remember me.."_ Marco said with a soft voice, then shutting his eyes, going back to sleep peacefully.

—

It was morning, they were getting ready putting their belts on and getting equipment for the mission today. Jean was standing on the other side of the cabin as he was putting them on, having trouble putting them on as usual. Marco walked over to him, and then smiling, seeing he was having trouble.

"Would you mind if I helped you with that?" Marco asked still smiling, he always had a smile on his face when talking to Jean.

Jean then looked up, and then nodded cause he hated putting the belts on himself. "Sure, I am sorry. I always have trouble with these damn things."

"Oh, it's alright Jean, I used to have trouble putting them on as well, you aren't the only one." Marco said while fixing the belts on Jean, straightening them out and putting them in the right places.

"Thanks." Jean said looking up at Marco, then sitting on one of the beds and slipping on socks and then his boots.

"Anytime, Jean." Marco said as he then went to get his boots by the door of the cabin.

Jean then put on his jacket, and then walked over to the door exiting the cabin and went to go meat up with the rest of the group. Marco came along, and then stood beside of Jean, waiting for them to leave on their mission.

—

They were on their mission, Eren was gonna seal the wall with a bolder in his titan form, Jean and Marco were there, in case of anything was gonna happen, titans were spread out all over Trost. Jean was running, his 3D maneuver gear broken. He ran into a house that had been abandoned. He looked outside the window, seeing a dead solider with maneuver gear with them. A titan was coming near, looking for anything left that it had might missed. Jean then looked away from the window, hiding from the titan. The titan then turned away, going in the other direction where it came from, away from Jean. Jean then exited the house, heading towards the maneuver gear. He then got to the body and started trying to take off the maneuver gear, it wouldn't come off.

"Come on! Tsk… damn thing!" Jean said frustratingly.

"Jean!" Connie called out from the wall.

Marco then walked close to Connie, noticing that Jean was having trouble as he normally did putting it on himself.

The titan the realized that Jean was out trying to take it off. The titan then started to walk near him then ending up right behind Jean as he still was struggling taking them off.

"Jean! Calm down!" Marco said, as he landed on the ground swiftly and then started running the other direction, getting the titan's attention.

"Marco! What are you doing!?" Jean said. Jean then instantly remembered from last night, the talk they had about him being killed from one of those things. Jean then looked back at Marco, opening his mouth, then not saying a word, not saying anything and then shutting it. "Please don't-" Jean then broke down on the inside. "Leave me..." Jean finished and then turned, running the other way and then going from building to building with his maneuver gear.

—

_"…Marco..?"_ Jean said, staring at his dead body, half of Marco's face not being there. Jean then broke down, tears coming down his face as a lady came over.

"Do you know his name?" The lady asked.

Jean didn't answer right away but then after a few times she asked he finally answered. "Marco… _Marco Bodt_."

The lady then wrote his name down then walked off. Jean fell to his knees. Sobbing, covering his face, and then quickly uncovering it, remembering the words Marco said.

_Remember me_


End file.
